ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoons in the City
Genndy Tartakovsky|voices = Various voice actors|music = Michael Tavera Guy Moon|country = United States Canada|language = English|time = 22 min. (approx.)|production_companys = WildBrain Splash Entertainment|distributor = WildBrain Distribution|network = Netflix|release = February 22nd, 2019 - present}}Cartoons in the City is an American/Canadian animated crossover comedy television series, being created by and Genndy Tartakovsky. It is produced by WildBrain, and Splash Entertainment and it airs on Netflix since February 22nd, 2019. Synopsis Set in a Earth-like planet named the "Cartoon Universe", the show follows where characters from animated TV shows are lived in the city for a normal day like doing laundry, going to the store, taking the subway, or sometimes doing the dumb shenanigans that some of them might be known for. Cast *Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants, the Mayor of Townsville, Bradwurst, Ice King, Eddie Phillip James Lawrence III and various characters *Phil LaMarr as Samurai Jack, Hector Con Carne, Dracula, Wilt, Bernard Williams, Hong Kong Phooey and various characters *E.G. Daily as Buttercup, Winnie Werewolf, Rudy Tabootie, Tommy Pickles, Marcie Johnson and various characters *Tara Strong as Bubbles, Timmy Turner, Shareena Wickett, Tanis, Twilight Sparkle, Princess Unikitty, Plum, Raven, Poof, Lucy van Pelt and various characters *Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Fred Flintstone, George Jetson, Droopy, Sylvester, Tweety, Foghorn Leghorn, Pepé Le Pew and various characters *Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake, Mandy, The Bow, Sam Manson, Lola Loud, Lana Loud, Lily Loud, Betty Rubble, Sam Puckett, Marcie Johnson, Prince Puppycorn and various characters *Nika Futterman as Adam Lyon, Luna Loud, Cathy, Mike Mazinsky, Chum Chum, Olga Pataki, Belle Pepper and various characters *J.G. Quintel as Mordecai *William Salyers as Rigby *Courtenay Taylor as K.O. *Ashly Burch as Enid *Ian Jones-Quartey as Radicles *Chris Houghton as Cricket Green *Marieve Herington as Tilly Green *Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones, Father Time, Garfield, Muttley, Bingo and various characters *Billy West as Elmer Fudd, MooBeard, Emmitt Roswell, Stimpy J. Cat, Doug Funnie and various characters *James Arnold Taylor as Johnny Test and King Sandy *Hynden Walch as Starfire, Penny Sanchez, Princess Bubblegum and Cat Valentine *Tex Hammond as Lincoln Loud, Robot Jones, Loud Kiddington and Schroeder Benny *Jeremy Shada as Finn the Human and Mikey Blumberg *Tress MacNeille as Wilma Flintstone, Dot Warner, Babs Bunny, Daisy Duck, World's Oldest Woman, Toast, Pepper Mills, Rosie the Robot Maid and various characters *Jeff Bennett as Johnny Bravo, Raj, Lucky Bob, Dexter's Dad and various characters *Cathy Cavadini as Blossom *Philip Solomon as Craig Williams *Noël Wells as Kelsey Pokoly *H. Michael Croner as J.P. Mercer *Jessica DiCicco as Lynn Loud Jr., Flame Princess, Maggie Pesky, Hanazuki and various characters *Cree Summer as Elmyra Duff, Numbuh 5, Susie Carmichael, Rayna Cartflight and various characters *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse and Phantasma (early episodes) *Bill Farmer as Goofy, Pluto, Horace Horsecollar and Fleegle *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Francesca Smith as Helga Pataki *Lara Jill Miller as Lisa Loud, Liam, Fink, Juniper Lee and Widget *Cat Taber as Lori Loud *Cristina Pucelli as Luan Loud *Liliana Mumy as Leni Loud, Mertle Edmonds, Beth Tezuka, Panini and Human Kimberly *Laraine Newman as Charity Bazaar *Andre Robinson as Clyde McBride and Franklin Armstrong *Noah Schnapp as Charlie Brown *Atticus Shaffer as Linus van Pelt and Melvin Wisenheimer *Millie Brown as Peppermint Patty and Eleven *Karen Strassman as Pig-Pen Dustson *Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Tasmanian Devil, Dick Dastardly, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Pete, Gargamel, Lord Boxman and various characters *Terry McGurrin as Snoopy *Dee Bradley Baker as Numbuh 4, Happy, Waddles, Olmec, Walt, Woodstock, various animals and various characters *Nicolas Cantu as Gumball Watterson *Christian J. Simon as Darwin Watterson and Gossamer *Kyla Rae Kowalewski as Anais Watterson *Teresa Gallagher as Nicole Watterson, Margaret Robinson, Teri and Penny Fitzgerald *Dan Russell as Richard Watterson *Hugo Harold-Harrison as Miss Lucy Simian, Tobias Wilson, Alan Keane, Juke and Idaho *Mic Graves as Banana Joe *Jessica McDonald as Carrie Krueger, Sarah G. Lato, Masami Yoshida and Molly Collins *Steve Furst as Principal Nigel Brown *Adam Long as Steve Small *Simon Lipkin as Rocky Robinson *Stefan Ashton Frank as Gaylord Robinson and Tina Rex *Charlie Adler as Cow, Chicken, I.R. Baboon, Ickis, Buster Bunny, Ed Bighead, Beverly Bighead, Dripple, The Red Guy, Boneless Chicken and various characters *Nancy Cartwright as Chuckie Finster, Oblina, Rufus and various characters *Judy Greer as Luna the Moon *Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star *Bob Joles as Bill Green *Artemis Pebdani as Alice Green *Wendi Mclendon-Covey as Nancy Green *Maxwell Cazier as Ocho Tootmorsel *Kerry Shale as Leslie, Bobert, Hector Jötunheim and Larry Needlemeyer *Anthony Hull as Anton B. Toodrusse *Rob Paulsen as Yakko Warner, Pinky, Dr. Otto Scratchansniff, Carl Wheezer and various characters *Jess Harnell as Wakko Warner and various characters * as Elsa Frankenteen *Susan Blu as Sibella * as Phantasma (later episodes) *Bob Bergen as Porky Pig *Eric Bauza as Marvin the Martian, Buhdeuce, Foop, Hoppus, Master Frown, Belly Bag and various characters *Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers *Kate Micucci as Velma Dinkley *Carlos Alazraqui as Rocko, Carlos Casagrande, Drooper, Lazlo, Clam, Sergio, Monroe and various characters *Zach Callison as Steven Universe *Estelle as Garnet *Michaela Dietz as Amethyst *Deedee Magno-Hall as Pearl *Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Mary Test and various characters *Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Madeline and various characters *Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity, Princess Luna, Derpy Hooves, Pucca and various characters *Cathy Weseluck as Spike and various characters *Nicole Oliver as Princess Celestia, Cheerilee, Zoe Trent and various characters *Michelle Creber as Apple Bloom *Madeleine Peters as Scootaloo *Claire Corlett as Sweetie Belle and Sally Brown *Stephanie Lemelin as Audrey Smith *Kelly McCreary as Dot Polka *Lauren Lapkus as Lotta Plump *Utkarsh Ambudkar as Fredo Gupta *Roger Craig Smith as Pinkeye and Bobby the Elder Some of the additional voices (including Izabella Alvarez, Emilie-Claire Barlow, Nicole Sullivan and Clancy Brown) could be also voiced by other characters in the series. Episodes See List of episodes. Differences of the cartoon characters *Few of the characters (such as Droopy, Marcie and Numbuh 4) are using their Chris Savino style. *The Harvey Girls (Audrey, Dot and Lotta) have thin legs. *The Bloogey Boys (Melvin, Fredo and Pinkeye) have thick legs. *The Peanuts characters have their "normal person"-like eyes (except for Snoopy and Woodstock) instead of their beady eyes, along with the style were look different than the original one. *The stop-motion and CGI characters from The Amazing World of Gumball were now two-dimensional. *Winnie has got a werewolf tail. *Mandy has got a nose. **Also, she wears the black and white-striped shirt inside her dress. *Pearl is wearing the same "Post-Regeneration" clothing, but she fills it out with more human qualities, like a more noticeable bulge near the chest and pelvic region, as well as pockets, stitches and even a pink bra inside her tunic. *The Camp Camp characters were giving their a more detailed style. Trivia *The series is similar to Tooned Out and the OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes episode "Crossover Nexus". *The series is based on Cartoon Network's "City" bumpers from 2004-2006. *Human versions of the anthromorphic characters can be seen in the episodes. *Animated versions of characters from live-action shows (Doug Heffernan from The King of Queens, Penelope Taynt from The Amanda Show, Mr. Moseby from The Suite Life series, Sam Puckett from iCarly and Sam & Cat, etc.) would be appear in the cameos. **Some guest stars (Fran Drescher as Fran Fine, Tommy Snider as himself, Jaleel White as Steve Urkel, Hilary Duff as Lizzie McGuire, Kenan Thompson as himself, etc.) would be also appear in the show's episodes. *Despite Winnie and Tanis are voiced by Natalie Palamides and Kristen Li (the voices of Buttercup and Bubbles from the 2016 Powerpuff Girls reboot) in the OK K.O.! episode "Monster Party", but now they are voiced by the different voice actresses E.G. Daily and Tara Strong. **Also, Winnie's different voice sounds similar to Prairie Dog's voice from Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Tanis' different voice sounds similar to Bubbles' voice from the original Powerpuff Girls series. **However in later episodes, Phantasma would be voiced by Melissa Rauch due to Russi Taylor's death on July 26, 2019. *The show's intro is using the instrumental version of the Code Lyoko theme song and its credits is using the Kulipari closing theme. *The episodes are also have the flashbacks (or the backstories) revolving around in the 2000s or the early-2010s. *Characters from adult animated shows (Gene Belcher, Lisa Simpson, Meatwad, Ered Miller, Princess Bean, Morty Smith, Princess Clara, etc.) make non-speaking cameos in the series. *This time the Peanuts characters having their new voices for the series. Category:American animated television series Category:2010s American animated television series Category:2019 American television series debuts Category:Canadian television series Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:Crossover television series Category:Netflix Category:DHX Media Category:9 Story Media Group Category:Splash Entertainment Category:TV-PG Category:2019 Category:SuperCartoonBrony2000's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas